Dr. Merier Care's Hispitel
'''Dr. Merier Care's Hispitel '''is a health facility within the universe of The Nekci Menij Show. It is run by Merier Care, who is frequently seen working as a nurse. In Season 4, Merier is legally prevented from calling her facility a 'hispitel', and turns it in to a rehab clinic known as 'Dame Dr Merier Care PHD's #Luxery Rehab Momants Clinic For Impafect Angles', or 'Dr Merier Care's Rehab' for short. However, it reverts back to being a hispitel in Season 5. History Season 1 The Hispitel is introduced in the episode 'Wid Awoke', when Adole's newly-born baby Kety Perr is in a coma after being hit by a bus. Jasy J was also admitted with her broken leg: Merier instructs the other nurse, Nekci Menij, to remove her cast. Nekci used a 'laserlite' to remove the cast, and ends up working on the wrong leg; when Rhenna points out Nekci isn't doing her job properly, Merier claims she doesn't have another nurse. Jasy ends up leaving in two casts. Season 2 Ladey Gags is taken to the Hispitel for surgery on her hip. She wakes up to find that Medoner has discovered Twattir and stole all her followers. When Bayonse visits Gags, she gives Azel Bank a call to remedy the problem. Krely Roolin can also be seen in a nearby bed. Merier becomes Gags' live-in nurse, but later returns to the Hispitel and discovers a line of patients waiting for her help. Merier recruits Brinty Spreas as a nurse to help with the workload, even though she is one of the waiting patients. Meanwhile, Medoner's #secritprojact to steal Gags's new ablum 'ARTPOP' hits a snag when she discovers that Merier has got to it first. Ke@$h£r pretends to be Medoner's baby and claims to have ingested poison so they can gain access to the Hispitel. Ke@$h£r tricks security guard P£nk in to letting them in to Merier's office, and find the disc lying on her desk; however, before they can reach it, a mysterious hand appears through the window and snatches it first. Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio After the All-Star Studio building is burnt down in episode 2, Merier is seen driving an ambulance, before Rhenna, Nekci and Brinty are treated at the Hispitel. Season 4 Merier runs in to some legal trouble and is no longer allowed to call her health facility a hispitel; as a result, she rebrands it as a rehab clinic. Rhenna and Shrekora visit a broke Ke@$h£r, who asks if they can pay Merier for her treatment. Merier refuses to let any of them leave until they cough up, but Nekci then conveniently crashes through the wall in her car - even though they are on the third floor - and helps them escape. Season 5 Merier's facility reverts back to being a hispetel, and Janat Jeksen books in with a mysterious condition. While awaiting her test results, she films a video for her fans announcing her 'Unprofitable' world tour. However, when Merier reveals that she's pregnant, Janat promptly films a second video cancelling it. In episode 2 it is revealed that, 'many years' before Season 5 took place, Merier had the hispitel transported to Las Vogas so she could use it as a venue for her Las Vogas residency. Patients The following characters have been patients at Dr. Merier Care's Hispitel: * Kety Perr * Jasy J * Ladey Gags * Krely Roolin * Rhenna * Nekci Menij * Brinty Spreas * Ke@$h£r * Janat Jeksen Staff * Merier Care (proprietor) * Nekci Menij (nurse; Merier later claims she never worked there) * Brinty Spreas Real-life references The inspiration for Merier Care's Hispitel and Merier working as a nurse comes from Mariah Carey's music video for 'Up Out My Face', in which she and Nicki Minaj can be seen posing in 'sexy nurse' costumes. An instrumental version of 'Up Out My Face' can be heard during some of the Hispetal's appearances. Appearances * 'Wid Awoke' (Episode 6) * 'Quen Of Twattir' (Episode 15) * 'ARTPOP' (Episode 18) * 'Kety's Revenge' (Episode 19) * Nekci Menij & Friends: All-Star Studio - Episode 2 * 'Can't Remember I'm Not Lesbon' (Episode 26) * 'Nekci With The Good Hair' (Episode 30) * 'A Year In The Life Of Brinty Spreas' (Episode 31) Category:Locations